Soul Eater:My guardian angel
by Hover cactus 9000
Summary: Maka Albarn is no ordinary girl,an abusive father,an entire academy that hates her and absolutely no friends.And then HE came and introduced a new life to her where her father isn't there to abuse her and her worries gone.Maka x oc rated T for Nudity(No sex!),Swearing and violence REVIEW,LIKE,FOLLOW,FAVOURITE.Disclamier:I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters!
1. Chapter 1:I hate my life

Chapter 1

I'm Maka Albarn and I've been abused and bullied for most of my life,I'm a meister and a weapon but no one wants to be my partner after all I am a flat chested papa abuses me while my mama stands aside and does nothing...

Makas pov:

I ran and kept on running Liz Thompson and her little gang had been bullying me since we entered school,todays menu had contained name calling as a starter spreading rumors that I'd had a sex change and for dessert being grabbed thrown head first into the ground followed with a side order of dust kicked in the face!Tears dripped from my eyes as a sprinted through the crowded streets and all the way back to my house I shared with my abusive father,I opened the door expecting to have him slap my face like he always did but instead the house was silent which was odd he was always back from the bar at this time drunk and violent...I checked the house phone which had twenty missed calls all from the same number there was also several voice messages,I played one it was from a strange woman

"If Maka Albarn hears this message then please call this number immediatly!"I was confused so I click redial on the phone,after one ring the phone was instantly answered

"Hello?"I asked

"Is this Maka Albarn!"The same woman asked sounding impatient

"Yes,"

"Well your mother and father died in a car crash at twelve noon!"I gasped

"I'm so sorry,"The lady hung up I began to gasp for breath trying to hold my sorrow I sat down on the couch and exploded into hit me I realized now I had no one at all!I continued to sob until I heard a knock on the door shaking I pulled myself together and went to open the door knowing who was going to be there,when I opened it I expected Liz and her little gang but alls I saw was was in her group but he never did anything to me,not only was he the shortest and youngest but he had a tendensy to give me the odd smile or wave from time to was holding a plastic bag that had several items in it knowing Liz it was filled with dog shit and he was gonna throw it at me it wouldn't be the first time that's happened to me,

"Hey Maka I was watching the news earlier and heard about your mum and dad so I went out and bought some food and drinks,when I saw it I felt bad for what the gang had done to you soo..."My eyes stung with tears at his words he enveloped me into a strong hug even though he only reached my flat-chest he was pretty strong I returned the hug,after we relinqueshed our grip I decided to break the icey silence

"Do you want to come in?"I tried to smile but it was watery

"Yeah is that ok?"Blake tilted his head to the side and smiled but nether the less he followed me into my now empty house."Why is he doing this?"I thought I pulled out two plates and two cups and layed them onto the oak table in the peach pink dining pulled out a bottle of coke and a medium sized red container out of the bag coated in condensation he poured us out some coke and opened the plastic container sending out a large cloud of steam Blake pulled out a fork and spooned some delicous looking noodles onto our plates."I also want to do two things one before and one after we eat ok?"He asked"First I need you to go and wash the dust off your face and second I will tell you after!"So I travelled to the kitchen and splashed my face over a couple of times with cold water and took two knifes,forks and spoons into the dinning ate in silence only stopping eating to have a quick drink,after what seemed like a millenium we both finished

"Ok so second I would like to stich up those cuts on your arms,legs and shoulders!"My eyes widened at his words,Blake pulled out another box and opened it to reveal a medical needle and thread and some anthestetic."Are you being serious!?"I cried"When did you notice?"

"Well when that Evans kid grabbed you by the arm the other day when you blanked him he pulled your sleeve up and I saw a deep red line so I knew you'd been cutting!"I blushed deep red someone actually noticed ME!Whilst these thoughts ran through my head I felt my body going numb,it was then I realized Blake had numbed me and was already busy working on my left arm,he went over every part of my arm even over the tiny he had done my left he moved onto my right and once again he did my cuts now it was time for the akward part."Maka could you just sort yourself out so I can sew your shoulders why I answer my phone quick?"I nodded and waited for the door to close before starting to prepare...

Blakes pov:

"What Liz?!"I hissed at the bitch

"Don't his at me we're at the park come and meet us!"

"No I've got things to do!"I replied

"What like hanging around with the pancake chested bookworm?!"She sneered

"No plotting ways to blow your head off you bitch!"I heard Soul growling in the background

"By the way tell your blood hound he doesn't scare me,tell him to sniff a tree or something,"

"Look meet us or I'll come over there and drag you out!"She screeched

"I swear with God as my witness I will kill you if you take one step near this house!"I was close to losing it I heard Blackstar screaming about being God I sighed and hung up.I returned to see Maka giving me a questioned look

"Liz."I said bluntly making her eyes grow wide

"I won't let them hurt you that's a promise!"With that I took the needle and went back to sewing up Makas cuts...

*Time skip*

After I'd sorted Maka I decided it was time to leave so I washed up the plates and talked to her for a while,

"Alright I should go here's my adress in case you want to help me with homework..."I laughed

"Ok,"She took the small card from me I turned to walk out into the night when I heard a small voice from behind me

"Do you want me to come over in a while?!"I looked at her like she was speaking Scotish

"Yeah that'll be cool do you wanna go and get ready and walk over to my place?"

"Yeah alright I'll see you soon!"She smiled at me warmly before closing the door shutting off the light...

*Another time skip XD I'm lazy*

Makas pov:

I walked down the street not even bothering to check where I was Blakes house was quite a way away,I only realized what street I was on when I was stood in pitch black I was on the street where the Death City scum live..."Hey pretty how bout you come over here!"I started to run until I came across a alley which I sprinted into,and right ahead there was light which was blocked by three shilouhettes I turned but two other men were walking towards me.I began to panic I was trapped in a dark alley late at night with thesse freaks!


	2. Chapter 2:Vector vs Moon?

Chapter 2

Makas pov:

They laughed like hyenas closing in for the kill when one of the men was yanked up by some kind of unforeseen wire trap and up above I could see one figure holding the other by the leg,then he let him body slammed into a puddle splashing muddy water everywhere I looked up to see the tall stranger falling throw the stood and looked from the four men surrounding me

"I guess you two are soul werewolves!"He growled from under his hood there was a flash of red light as he lit a flare revealing my two that had trapped me were scarred with deep tattoos of a star within a triangle over there left eyes,they glowed red in the flares two behind were wearing what looked like straight jackets I turned when there was a slight sound of metal rubbing on wooden figure dodged a swipe from a scythe that was black and jagged like teeth at the bottom the scythe with a loud crunch it was embedded into the wall,the cloaked man planted both feet onto the blade and brought both feet over his head and down hard onto his head with a sharp was a flash of silver and a bright silver shuriken shot straight passed my head and into one of the soul wolves he let out a self pitying sherik and began to back last guy with the scythe attacked he leapt over his compatose friend and slashed wildely aiming for the head,the sound of flesh being pierced was unmistakable as something splatted against my cheek.I brought a shaking finger up to my cheek and took some of the liquid,it was blood...black blood!I'd read about black blood in the libary at school it said that Medusa had experimented on millions of innocent people,that means that strange person was part of the apparent war between two witch gangs the vector snake reapers and the black moon reapers...A low gasp escaped my lips on the back of his cloak was a black moon outlined red,there was a low profile growl a deadly red aura had spread around the wolves the tattoos on there eyes illuminated in the dying source of clips holding the straight jacket began to rattle and the flimsy material ripped and tore along with there shirts to reveal bulging muscles,

"Shit!"His voice echoed out to me as the flare died out,an arm wrapped around my waist and I was hoisted up by some unknown I got up there I could see him clearly his black hood covering his face the cut from the scythe pure held a throwing scythe with a thin piece of wire attached to the bottom and beneath the hood I could make out a thin piece of purple hair strangely the same colour as Blakes! He shook his head and leapt back down into the darkness...

? Pov

Jesus christ she liked to get into trouble,I felt my tail stiring which was good I hated fighting flitted from my lower back slicing throw the last of the Vector Snake reaper scythe tech

"Now for the hard part!"I groaned but only one Soul wolve remained its energy surging beyond comprehension to mine,I pulled out two throwing scythes and tossed them deep into its chest barely marking no sense of direction it charged bouncing off each of the walls,I pulled a short curved sword from under my cloak and went into stance.A large claw slammed into my hip driving me into the light the wolf pounced forward drool flying out of its sadistic mouth,I side-stepped bringing the cold hard steel through the beasts throat there was a flash of green and before me was a green soul an animal soul...There was another flash of green and the soul implouded blasting me flying down the cobbled street I bounced like a rock on the sea shattering the smooth the way her eyes were on me watching all the time,I pulled myself up and began to climb up the side using a pair of knifes until our eyes met a small smile crept across her pale face she reached forward and yanked my hood off but I smiled after all it under was a mask...She gazed into the eye holes her olive eyes piercing me and and making me feel vunerable."That was fun!"I grunted trying to keep my voice low so she wouldn't discover who I am.I took her hand and leapt down onto the broken pavement before turning and running into the night...

Makas pov:

I watched him run wishing I could know his name yet I'd almost been raped and I wasn't screaming,crying or hyperventilating which was odd perhaps I was used to being attacked by idiots.I checked the paper again ignoring the adreneline pumping through me making me shake like a tree in a storm I was close,I sprinted to the house which looked half Japanesse and half English and was two floored and knocked hard on the thick oak minutes later a very confused Blake opened the door,took one look at my torn clothes and wide eyes and muttered

"Get in!"


	3. Chapter 3:Yin with no yang?

Chapter 3

Blakes pov:

It was odd that Maka was calling at this hour she was late very late,its half nine I left at half eight."Who did it?!"I sighed letting her in

"Its doesn't matter!"She followed me into the kitchen where every single knife you could think of was magnetized along a special magnet on the far wall,the walls were crimson mixed with maroon making a cedar sort of colour I like interesting mixes."This is nice..."Maka indicated the kitchens decoration

"Maka..."I growled

"Seriously a shadow type dude saved me its ok."Maka denied I took two small knives from the magnet and threw them both into the calender by the door,Maka yelped as the two knives tore through the thin paper pictures eyes.

"Maka tell me what the shadow looked like!"

So she described to me some random guy hacking people apart with throwing weapons and a extremely short sword."So your telling me you was almost raped and your not at all worried!"I sighed bowing my head and rubbing my eyes"Do you want a drink of anything?"

"No thanks I'll help you do your homework ok?"

"First I'll give you a tour of my lovely home!"I giggled grabbing her hand,

*Time skip*

"And finally we are at the place were I train to fight!"I pulled the sliding paper door aside to reveal a spacious room with various weapons hung on the wall Makas eyes sparkled when she looked all over the walls,tentativley she pulled a training scythe off a spun it around a couple of times and placed it back down upon the rack,

"I'm a weapon you know,"I said subconciously not even aware that Maka was a meister.

"Really? What kind are you?"She buzzed with excitment I gave her a smile and transformed my arm into a slender purple scythe blade,

"You like it?!"I grinned at Makas expression she was like a jack-o-lantern crossed with the Chessire cat to be honest it was cute,so damn cute!

"Screw homework let's hang out here!"I blurted out randomly

"But if we don't Stein will blow a fuse!"She pleaded and begged but I just said "No".Finally Maka gave in with a sigh

"Fine but don't blame when we're in detention!"

"Meh I'll drop a smoke bomb get us out of there!"I shrugged off her constant yammering,

"No we can't do that!"She argued

"Watch me,"I grumbled

*Time skip*

"Maka I'll take you home don't want anyone else attacking you!"I winked at her and took her hand and pulled her out of the training hall we walked down the hall until we got to the door,I pulled my car keys off of the side table ignoring Makas gasp

"Your too young too drive!"She was panicking and it was annoying I put on my usual blue and white trainers before guiding her to a sleek black car parked just outside

"This is yours?!"She ran her hand across it

"No its my Dads he lives about ten minutes from me,"For a moment Makas eyes looked glazed but it then hardened

"Sorry!"I patted her back but moved back in surprise when I saw the expression on her face it wasn't fake but it wasn't real it was just... smiled brightly and murmered something about it being ok,instead of being akward I ushered her into the car before climbing in engine purred to life when I turned the key,I pulled back the handbrake and started to drive.I caught Maka looking at my improvised pedals

"Don't cramp my style!"I frowned at her before placing my foot on the accelrator which had an encyclopedia tied around it,slowly I pulled up to the side of the road

"Maka were did those cuts come from?"I looked her in the eyes"You didn't I know that for sure!"

Maka looked away from me

"It doesn't matter,"She hissed

"Please?!"I pleaded

"No,"

"Maka I won't hurt you if you did but I'll hurt the one who did!"I gently stroked her pigtail enjoying the silky soft feel of her ash blonde hair.

Makas pov:

Should I tell him?"I looked out into the frosty cold evening

"My dad abused me before he died my mama stood aside and let him hit me,it was always worse when he was drunk,"My eyes began to water and before I knew it a tear slid down my cheek I looked back at him,Blake looked pitying but was a disturbance in the air behind Blake I let out a little gasp,Blake turned and saw a pair of hairy feet outside his window,

"Maka carefully get out the car as quitely as possible!"I slid my seatbelt off and opened the door with a soft click and ever so carefully I crawled out making sure the loose gravel didn't scratch against the ground,when Blake tried the same however the door clicked and squeaked making the Soul wolf roar and slammed both its fists onto the sleek black car crushing it and sending glass sliding across the floor I stared as the wolf hit the car like a golf ball into a nearby lake...


	4. Chapter 4:Losing it

Chapter 4

Makas pov:

I slowly opened my eyes I was in my bedroom laying under the covers the sunlight hit my face making me grumble,I threw off the covers and stared at myself up and down me were dark purple was a thump and a groan coming from the spare room I stood up and walked into the hall and down to the guest room and pushed the door open...In a crumpled heap sat Blake coated in covers his puple hair fuzzy in a bed head style a small patch of blood was on the corner of the side table,

"What are you doing here!?"I screamed

"You asked me to stay didn't you?"He untangled himself from the covers to reveal his body,over night he must of hit a mega growth spurt or he was doing something to stop himself from being revealed as Mr Reaper from last shirt with the name "Blake" written on it in blue only reached his chest revealing his stomach and his trousers were like shorts,

"OMG your head!"I gasped running up to him to examine the gash

"Its not that bad!"He grumbled rubbing the blood off the bedside table I pulled out my emergency first-aid kit.

*Flashback*

_"You bastard!"Blake charged out of the point the water was low enough for someone to move freely without having to climb out,Blakes arm transformed into a scythe and continued to run forward screaming rudely."Maka I want you to be my meister!"He jumped over a fist coming his way and sliced into its hip even though it barely marked it,the wolf growled louder and swung a punch that never hit Blake took a direct path towards me.A bright smile spread across his face as he offered his spare hand to me I returned his smile and took his hand,a warmth enveloped me meaning out souls were transformed into an elegant scythe I tossed him around spinning him and then began to run forward,the wolf slammed a fist into me spinning my world around in circles and making me crack the fancy pavement.I pulled myself up and rolled under another fist coming my way and followed it with a neat slice into the hip spraying black blood everywhere,_

_"Maka do you want to be my weapon!?"I looked at her from the shadow of being in weapon form dodging more punches I flipped upwards cutting upwards sending its right arm flying across the ground.I gasped as the air turned sharp against my face when I landed I resumed my attack slicing its legs off in one clean sweep,There body glowed green briefly and for the second time of the night the soul wolf exploded into oblivion sending me and Blake,now in human form into the wall..._

_*Time skip*_

_"Blake I don't know if I can trust men after my papa!"I refused to meet his eyes but instead of crying or yelling he broke down laughing like there was no tommorow_

_"What's so funny?"I demanded watching him wither on the ground clutching his side_

_"You just wielded a weapon,a man at that with little difficulty!"I glared,but took his arm and dragged him into my house._

_*Flashback end*_

"So that's what happened!"I placed a wet tea towel on it only to realise it was a light cut,not as deep as it was earlier.

"Blake that's weird your cuts not as deep as it was,"He grunted a reply."We've got school today and I have my smoke bombs!"He smiled at me in "You can't do nothing"way

"Nooooooo!"I screamed slamming an extra thick dicitonary into his head making him scream in agony,I giggled and took his feet."I'll drag you home,"

*Time skip*

I sat on the sofa in Blakes house waiting for him to finish putting some decent clothes on,the door opened and he walked wore a crisp white shirt and black overcoat which both only above his stomach,complete by a jet black tie but the trousers were pure grey and actually fit.

"Wow you actually look kinda...cute."I blushed

"Well...ummm thanks,"

He walked over to the door but I caught his arm

"About your offer of partnership I don't really want to accept,"

"What?we've already resonated if you resonate with another it could be dangerous!"We were at the kitchen now,he turned and had a quick sip of water from a stray glass,

Blakes pov:

I watched Maka sway slightly and walk over to the wall

"I'm sorry,"She muttered reaching for a long walked forward and stabbed forward...


	5. Chapter 5:First kiss

Chapter 5

Makas pov:

The blade hissed against the air as I aimed to slice through Blakes head,he bcasually knocked the blade away and put his soft warm lips on right hand moved to the back of my head and down to my neck,his tongue moved across my lower lip.I shuddered in appreciation I tickled the roof of his mouth with my own tongue and felt goosbumps come up all over him,I dropped the all the years of being alone I've developed a madness wave length and that single kiss broke through,I felt the madness pulled away my face as red as a tamato he took my hand

"Let's go!"He opened the door and we walked out into the hot sun.

*Time skip*

Me and Blake entered the school to the usual horde of fangirls screaming,their vulture like eyes travelled to our still linked handsthey practically spat fire.I broke free of his hand and started to walk towards my locker when Liz stomped in front of me holding a large stack of paper

"Here do mine,Patties,Souls and Kids homework!"She shoved the large stack of papers into my face.I turned and suddenly the whole world did flips and the cold hard floor hit my back,the papers scattered laughed and withdrew her leg my eyes began to sting but I tried to stay strong,I pulled myself up and began to run away pushing my way through the crowd.

Blakes pov:

I tried to free myself from the hordes of fangirls and yelled out her name but she wouldn't stop,

"Get off me!"I roared,all the girls leapt about a mile I pelted down the hall completely ignoring the twins snide comments.I dodged around Kid who seemed confused I ran around the entire school grounds until I came to the one place that was secluded enough for someone as outcasted as Maka to be forest.I followed the trail until I found a cross-road I took a right until I found Maka sitting at a wall that over looked Death City.I walked towards her she heard my foot crack a looked over at me her eyes red and blotchy I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.I moved over to a nearby tree and layed back pulling Maka with me I buttoned my over coat and pulled her close,like a treasure I refused to let go of.I wrapped both my arm around her waist and pulled her closer right until she could feel the warmth of my sat there watching the sun laugh in the pedophilic way until we heard laughter and feet crunching on earth,we went back to watching the sun not concerned.

"Well what do we have here?!"Came the voice of Patty Thompson there stood the entire gang staring at Me and Maka

"Well look at you two love birds in your little nest!"Kid had has arm wrapped around Liz's waist,

"If your looking for trouble!"I snarled glaring at her

"No no we need a place to light up,"Liz pulled out a lighter and a fifty pack of cigarettes

"You smoke?"

"No!"I shrugged at her offer

"Well look at you Mr Goody two shoes!"Soul sniggered

"Go light up elsewhere,"My growl was vicious more than I intended

"Don't tell me what to do!"Soul clenched his fists I let Maka go and stood grinned and stepped into the clearing and threw a punch,I grabbed his arm and swung my elbow into his chest making Soul stagger leapt up and kicked towards my head I rolled to the side noticing his error Soul slammed his free leg into the ground sending him skidding to a halt.I hit his jaw with a solid uppercut but he knew it was a feint he thrust his arm out to block the other fist coming his way,Kid seized my arm from behind Soul exploded into a flurry of punches and kicks knocking the breath out of me Liz and Patty were beating something up and I realized they had grabbed Maka when I wasn't were punching and slapping her face suddenly Kid screamed in pain and realsed me I looked back,both my arms had turned into scythes slicing deep in his growled and turned his own arm into a scythe

"Challenge accepted!"I ran forward and took a swipe at him,our blades clinked when they collided,we circled each other our blades clinking against each other.I cartwheeled over a dangerous slash and pulled Patty off Maka,Liz glared at me and punched me straight in the hinge of the world turned dark for a moment then wrapped her strong hands around my neck and slammed me into a tree she punched me all over until the world this time turned black...


	6. Chapter 6:Sadness

Chapter 6

A/N:My phone has cracked and that's the only way I can write my ficiton so at the moment I'm kinda in a akward position,if any mistakes come up blame the phone!

Makas pov:

I watched Blake go limp Liz gasped in horror and let the choke hold go,Blakes body hit the ground with a thud."We've got to go now!"She schreched,Soul and Liz took Kid and began to walk back to the academy,then they noticed that Blakes body was Liz turned to see Blake sitting up in a tree his purple hair strewn with leaves.I stood and started to run away from my tormentors but they seemed more concerned about Kid than me.I stopped and looked at Blake who was following them not apologizing or begging for mercy,he was just walking his face blank...

*Later in the death room*

"You know fighting at school is forbidden!"Lord Death glared at the group,Soul had a few bruises and Kids arms were bandaged.I had a large plaster on my cheek from where Liz's nails had slashed my face,

"Kid,as my son I wouldve expected more from you!"Kid bowed his head in shame

"Your all dismissed but one more fight and your all expelled,even you Kid,got it!"

"Yes shinigami-sama!"Everyone said in unison.

*Back at the forest*

I found Blake in the exact same spot I was in earlier

"Blake?"I sat down next to him

"Mmmm,"He was looking at the sun again laughing in that weird way

"I want to be your meister!"

The sun shone on his face when he looked at me he pulled me again into his chest and this time we sat there for "I hours just watching the sky and clouds,it felt weird the best way of communicating was to not communicate at all.

"I really want to be stronger and a meister sounds fun anyways!"Blake remained silent...

*Time skip*

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness I'd fell asleep with Blake however I was laying on a soft bed wrapped up warm,but it wasn't covers were warmer and felt bigger,I pulled myself off the bed and slid open the door.I was in Blakes I tip-toed down the stairs unti I came to the longue,there on the sofa looking like a pile of covers and a ball of fuzzy purple hair lay was still awake typing something on a creamy white laptop,He looked up when I approached

"Hey,"I sat on the foot of the sofa

"Morning!"He yawned

I stared at the clock,it was five in the mroning...

"Jesus,"I muttered

"Today we'll pick out a misson kay?"I poked his face

"Ooow,"He growled at me

"Oh do shut up!"I giggled

He shut the laptop and slid it under the sofa

"Have they changed your medication?"Blake stared at me,I slammed a cushion into his face,he grabbed both my arms and we rolled off the sofa

"Why did we break off that kiss?"I pinned him to the floor,I kissed his neck multiple times

"In case things got to intimate!"He cried

"Maka..."I ran my tongue across his cheek

"Come on I want to see what you can do!"He struggled and pressed his hip into my was on top of me with his spare hand he felt my head

"Your burning up,"He got off me and pulled me onto the sofa and began to pile the covers on me.

Blakes pov:

I left room for Makas arms to move and turned to walk away when Maka wrapped her strong arms around me,her surprisingly strong little hands pulling me into her.

"Don't go!"She whimpered hugging me like a cuddly toy

"Not much choose I guess,"I replyed

Soon Maka fell asleep but held me tighter and before I knew it I let sleep overtake me...

*Time skip*

I woke up to bright sunlight and the feeling that I'd been disembowled over night,Maka stirred next to me she yawned a cute blush spread across her pale face.

"OMG what happened?"She pushed me off her"I feel much better now!"She laughed

"Good let's eat toast I'm in a toast mood!"We both walked to the kitchen talking about missions.I popped some toast into the toaster and waited patiently

"Before we go I need to have a shower,"

The toast popped up and I buttered it lovingly,before placing it on a plate in front of her.I did the same with mine and ate it Maka stood and went upstairs presumably to take a shower.I went into my room and changed my clothes to my jet black jeans and proper sized shirt with a soul (the one from the logo,whenever I say soul from now on unless its pure or kishin I mean the logo one!)Which was red and had devil horns and a tail it looked rather adorable.I walked back downstairs and put on my watch,the shower stopped and I heard Maka walk out

"Yo Maka we're leaving in a minute ok?"I yelled up the stairs,I went to pull on my jacket but like an idiot I'd forgotten it in my room,I pulled open my door and saw her,hip upwards naked!She stared at me and I stared back,she covered her chest she turned tamato red.

"Wow your tits really are regul-"I started but was intteruped by a sixty thousand page dictionary shattering my skull.A cloud of blood burst out of my nose knocking me down the stairs,she came to the pulling on a bra,she held my jacket.

"Here!"She threw it over my face and returned to my bed room ignoring the pool of blood around me...

Makas pov:

I finished changing and looked at myself my pigtails were sleek and shiny my skirt was black and red checkered,and my tank-top was a brightbaby I pulled out my meister cloak from my school bag,I'd kept this incase I ever became a meister to a weapon who wouldn't break my heart,I pulled it over my shoulders and buttoned it up,it fit perfectly and gave me a weightless were made of some kind of protective material that could stop bullets,punches,knives and pretty much any thing

I walked down stairs to see Blake leaning against the looked pale and was wearing a the usual overcoat un-buttoned revealing his blood red tie it all hung kinda loosely on him.

"You look good in that,"

"So do you,"He took his keys and beckoned for me to follow,before he put his hand down by his side a grabbed it gaining a raised eyebrow but nether the less he took it and together we walked out of the walked up the DWMA steps ignoring the people oogling at us,

"Stein has been informed about me and you!"He informed as we enetered the lesson

"When?"

"I sent him an email last night when you _almost _sexually harased me

I playfully hit his shoulder,we walked up the carpeted stairs to our places just as Stein came crashing in on his tradmark swivle chair.

"Good morning class!"Stein stood up and dusted himself off

"We have a new weapon and meister duo today!"The entire class started to murmer in excitment,it wasn't every day that a pair was made.

"Maka and Blake"He smiled and beckoned for us to come front,Liz started to laugh

"Oh man how did she manage to drug him?"The entire class started to laugh and cat called

"I'm so sorry for you Blake!"Ox yelled

"SHUT IT now or I'll dissect you all!"Stein yelled he yanked my arm and kissed me full on the lips,without caring that the entire class was watching us I untangled myself from him and ran out of the classroom...


	7. Chapter 7:Blake and Makas first mission

Chapter 7

Blakes pov:

I dound her out in the hall arms crossed glaring

"What's with you?"She looked away from me

"You can't just kiss me like that!"

"Mwa?"I gave her a funny kinda look

"You've just brought the level of hate for me up another level!"She looked back and started to glare at me,

"Oh quit it,do stop stroping!"I growled,Makas head flicked back too me

"What's with you?"She looked hurt

"We're supposed to be picking out a mission and we're messing around,let's go!"I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the other end of the DWMA.

*Time skip*

We looked across the wall coated with hooks that had once held missions and there assignment levels,depending on weapon and meister rank which is deemed by Lord Death!

"Not much left,"We saw only a few hooks each with a small brlock of wood hung up on them.

"Hey Blake this one!"She shoved a block in my face,it said;

_Desert ghost ship,Captain Blackbeard_

_Black-beard the pirates ghost,roams the desert ghost ship roaming around the sand dunes consuming mass amounts of pure souls_

_Rank:***_

"Not very clear are they?"I scratched my head and stamped the slip of paper that hung from it

"C'mon let's go!"Me and Maka walked down the steps discussing nessecities for the mission

We arrived at my place,I pulled open the door and began to prepare.

*Time skip*

Maka stood at the top of the drive staring at what I'd just pulled out,a ducati monster in pure black.

"Your like that asshole Soul!"She laughed

"No I'm better,"I smiled and pulled out a pink pair of goggles,which enable the wearer to see in sandstorms and handed them to her,she pulled them over her head and looked completely stupid,I did the same with my blue ones.I started the motorbike and Maka got on,she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist as we shot off down the road.

Makas pov:

We whizzed down the country roads and as we shot along I caught the most beautiful flower floating in the wind,my cloak fluttered in the strong wind I smelt the flower it was a nice smell but a little to heady,I shrugged and let it flutter turned a sharp corner with fierce speed,one wrong turn would send us to out pulled down the brake hard sending the little bike skiding across the ground.

"Welcome to the desert!"The hot sun made the sand warmer

"I'm thirsty,"

I handed her a bottle of water from a bag,she took a began to drive through the sand,we began to pass pyramids made of sand stone there was a rumble and a sandstorm began to whip up blowing us off course

"We need to slow down!"I schreched over the storm but was rewarded with a mouthful of dust and the distance there was movement,we drew closer there was a boat,breaking apart it slowly moved across the desert front was a mouth its teeth jaggged and sharp,

Makas pov:

Blake put his bike on its kick-stand and we pulled ourselves onto the main deck,there stood the pirate in his belt and two pistols hung loosely beside it.

"Maka use your soul sense!"Blake instructed me,I closed my eyes then re-opened them,I saw one red soul and five entites.

"Mr Pirate sir have you eaten any pure souls when you was. Alive?"Blake stepped forward

"If you want my soul you'll have to kill me AND my crew!"He drew out his sword

"Well if your not using your soul can we have it...free?"He smiled hopefully

"No,"

Out of the mist of the sandstorm came five of Blackbeards crew all holding took my hand and transformed into a scythe,I spun him around and struck out at the nearest,he deflected it and thrust forward I jumped back.

"Maka behind!"I flipped over another blade and lashed out a kick to the face that sent my attacker reeling I swung in a high arc aiming for the head but the target rolled away,and slammed the blade into instinct I blocked,Blake screamed from his weapon form

"What's up Blake?"I looked at the image of him now coated in blood

"Somehow it can injure me!"He replied

Blake transformed into a human,clutching his hip

"I can still fight!"He elbowed the nearest in the face and grabbed his sword and began to clash steel,one of the surronding men charged at me screaming a battle cry.I kicked his legs out from under him and took the sword from his grasp,and slashed blades clinked as me and the reamaining pirate clashed blades,I slashed down at the neck parried and with a flick of the wrist knocked my blade over the edge of the boat,he thrust forward but stopped short...Blake had his sword poking through his chest.

"Well that was easy,"Despite myself I laughed

"We have only one target left!"As one we turned to Blackbeard who was grinning manically,

"Let the party begin!"He waved and the deck opened like a mouth,swallowing me and Blake into its dark depths...


	8. Chapter 8:First mission failure?

Chapter 8

Makas pov:

"Blake!?"I yelled into the answer came...

I heard a hearty laugh coming just ahead of me,three pirates emerged brandishing swords staring at my body like I was a slowly they began to advance like a cat taunting its prey,I turned and ran,the pirates laughing all the thrill of the hunt making them laugh...

Blakes pov:

"MAKA!"I screamed for the tenth time, dammit if wasn't so bloody dark i'd be able to see her! I leapt aside as a sword sliced the place I had just been standing,Blackbeard flanked by two thugs,they had there swords drawn

"Do you love that girl?"The pirate said casually as though he was discussing the weather examining me.

"Of course I do!I promised i'd protect her!"I roared stepping forward to slice Blackbeard into tiny cubes,

"I hope you like to kiss mutilated corpses because when my men are done with her she's going to be literal strips!"

"You damn bastard what did you do?"I demanded

"HMPH patience little one first of all we got a score to settle!"Drawing two swords he tossed one to me,I caught it out the air and examined it. The steel was worn but already had his sword drawn,unlike mine his was thick and sliced the very air around stabbed forward aiming to skewer me,however I rolled out the way and swung with another head strike,Blackbeards sword raced to meet blades clashed and showered us with sparks,I advanced swinging my blade in a devastating tornado of steel however Blackbeard was the more skilled and succeeded in stabbing straight through my shoulder right until it came out the other with the effort I yanked viciously yanked the blade out spraying blood all up my face but I continued,each movement sent waves of extreme pain rocketing through ,thrust and riposte the rhythm played throw my skull as I fought fiercely to get the upper hand however Blackbeard was like one of those Looney Tunes (the blue one) his blade sung through the air tearing through my flesh like collided and sparks flew,it was only then that I noticed a shallow nick in the middle of the blade,with a final grunt he cut through the blade I tried to leap away but to little to blade cut deep into my abdomen.I lay there on the ground wishing the pain would just end,two pairs of hands roughly grabbed my arms and yanked me up so I was facing Blackbeard .

"Goodnight little boy!"He laughed and raised his sword to deliver the final blow...

* * *

Hey everybody I'm sorry I haven't updated for like a month but my phone completely broke and I wasn't getting my laptop till the 23 of November,so enjoy and have a very merry I apologies for how short and terrible this is...


	9. Chapter 9:Going home!

Chapter 9

Makas pov:

Gasping for breath I checked if the freaks were still following me,luckily I must of lost them a while ago quietly I crept to the next turn and peeped out,in the dim light I could make out four figures two supporting one of them and the fourth standing there,gingerly I began to tiptoe over to them as I got closer I could make out a face,it took a moment for me to recognise it for it was splattered with figure was clothes were shredded and blood splattered him up and down,Blackbeard had a sword he stepped forward and raised it to slice him in two!

"Blake!"I screamed,sprinting towards blade halted its approach just touching the head that would be sliced like a watermelon,like an angered snake he turned the blade at me aiming directly for my heart.I reached him as he thrust the blade forward aiming for his heart,upon instinct I caught the blade between my hands stopping the blade from piercing my raised a single eyebrow in surprise at my potentially suicidal tactic,I was also very surprised at the did I do it?And why the hell was my heart beating so slowly even though looking directly at Blackbeard was like jumping into a death...I pushed the blade aside and leapt at him blindly throwing punches and kicks,he stepped back under my ridiculously blind the strength of the devil he seized me by the hair threw me away from him striking my head hard against the rain rotted vision was blurring and warm liquid sluggishly made its way to my chin,I could hear someone shouting but my mind was trying to sleep I saw Blake desperately trying to free himself from the two pirates' I couldn't give up,every part of my body screamed in protest.I stumbled past a shocked Blackbeard and swung an uppercut straight into the left pirates jaw,he howled in pain and released my partner who then elbowed him in the mouth.A single blade emerged from his without even a hint of mercy chopped the pirates head clean of...However the pirate I punched wasn't down yet,he unsteadily pulled himself to his feet,and screaming like a maniac charged at me with his sword psycho stopped dead in his tracks and burst into a cloud of dust which flew towards Blackbeards out stretched eyes lit up in a murderous red and he had a devilish smile as Blake caught my hand and turned into a as though part of me had returned to my body I began to attack Blackbeard viciously,however the tight passage way made it difficult to weild such a big weapon.I jabbed the very tip of the shaft into his chest forcing him to step back.I leapt up like a cat and swung the blade over head screaming a war cry and then I stopped...Looking up I saw the blade had gotten caught in between the wood,Blake and I sweat dropped and I resumed my futile over at Blackbeard to ensure he wouldn't attack me whilst I wasn't looking he however had drawn both of his pistols and pointed them directly at me the noise was deafening as he fired straight into me!

Blakes pov:

From my position I could see everything,Maka getting struck full in the back by two bullets.I transformed into my human form only to find that my hand was still wedged in the wood but then I saw something peculiar my meister stood up and raised her head smiling she said

"Protective materiel!" She ran forward grabbed my foot with such force it broke me free,guessing that this was my cue I transformed into a scythe ,and with a single vicious slice cut throw the pirate captain leaving his soul floating in front of us!I took the soul and ate it in one quick gulp,ending our mission aboard Blackbeard the pirates ship...


	10. Chapter 10:PICCCCNNNNIIIICCCCCC

Chapter 10

Makas pov:

I awoke to the sounds of twittering birds and bright sun,I looked at the clock which read 10:30,I leapt out of bed and threw on my clothes before sprinting down the stairs until I came into the kitchen where I saw Blake cooking bacon which was clouding black smoke.

"Hi Maka!" Blake bent around "Hungry?"

"Hi why the hell didn't you wake me?"Staring at the empty he could answer he yelled loudly and swung the pan sending burnt bacon into the slightly blackened wall which landed in a growing pile of bacon

"FUCK,SHIT,BOLLOCKS!"He screamed slapping more bacon onto the pan with a loud splat,

"Hey Blake let me help you I learnt how to cook at the old house!"I took the pan off him and looked around

"Blake wheres the spatula?"Blakes cheeks went red and he pointed at what looked like a remnant of the Hindenburg disaster in the clock on the windowsill chimed alerting us to it being 11 o clock

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm gonna be late!"I screamed flipping the bacon with a fork and attempting to drink some water

"What for?"He cocked his head to one side

"SCHOOL!"I yelled

"Maka calm down its the weekend,"Blake smiled at me"We need a break one which we aren't getting sliced to pieces or punching people!"He gestured to the place Blackbeard had slashed him which had been stiched and cleaned by Stein the minute we returned.I put the food onto a plate and turned back to the pan,

"You've got a point but I need to keep focused on my grades or I'll fall behind!"

Blake snuck up behind me,wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered into my ear

"Come on Maka we can go on a picnic we can go to the lake its such a lovely day."I turned and saw him giving me puppy eyes.I rolled my eyes at his immature behaviour.

"Alright but I need to go home and check on it,"

"YAAY!"He cried happily sounding like a fangirl who had just seen Justin Bieber in the supermarket even though he was buying tampons (No offence Justin fans but I hate him with a burning passion)

"I'll go and get some stuff,"I sighed and palmed my face with my hand

"See you soon,"


	11. Chapter 11:It had to be her

Chapter 11

Blakes pov:

I walked through Death market the sun making it a warm and pleasant afternoon smiling I walked to the bakery and choose out a nice handmade chocolate cake and a Victoria sponge,and continued to wander buying the odd food item or drink bottle.

Makas pov:

The house was empty and I half expected my drunken maniac father to come charging at me and start to brutally beat me,or yell swear words at me.I change from yesterdays clothes and throw them onto the pile of washing and go for a pair of denim jeans and a Hollister shirt complete with a black fleece.I walked out into the fantastically warm sunshine and locked the path to and from Blakes house crossed by the park,I went by and heard a taunting voice call out

"Hey there tiny tits where you going?"

I turned and looked into the cold eyes of Liz Thompson.

* * *

OMFG THIS IS SO SHORT BUT YA KNOW


	12. Chapter 12:Nothing

Chapter 12

Makas pov:

I turn toward the face I loathe more than anything in the world she was holding Souls hand and in the other hand she holds a cigarette. She steps forward and pulls her hand out of Souls and swaggers over to me

"Where you going tiny tit?"She sneers at me

"Out,"I mutter and turn to walk away but she grabs my am and yanks me around to face her

"Don't you walk away from me,"She slaps me and twists my arm into a painful and powerful lock,and begins to pull it upwards to the point its ,almost blinding.

"Where you going?"She repeats into my ear. I hiss in anger and pain as my arm begins to hurt even worse soon it would break!I felt my bone to shift in my arm,on the verge of my arm cracking,I scream loudly it sounds like a dying animals scream and I then hear someone coming towards us,I just manage to crane my neck to see Black*Star coming forward. I couldn't believe my eyes he looked concerned his eyes filled with worry

"Liz leave her she isn't doing anything!"She pouted at the assassin

"She is an annoying bitch can I break her arm?"

"You wouldn't dare!"I scream defiantly

"Would I?"She screeches into my ear

"Liz!"Black*Star spoke again but this time it was commanding "Leave her if you break her arm then you'll get kicked out the academy!"Liz opens her mouth to argue but she sees the looks she is getting from Soul and Kid and lets me out of the hold!I cradled my arm to my chest trying to ignore the pain emanating from it,she shoves me away.

"Here on Monday tiny tits bring 50 quid or I'm gonna make you wish that your arm was snapped!"I nod and scramble up and run away ignoring the laughs and jeers of her gang!Tears being to well up in my eyes,I stop when I've run out of breath look up into the sky and scream with all my might "I'M NOTHING!"


	13. Chapter 13:Sing for me

Chapter 13

Blake's pov:

I sat on the wall waiting for Maka when I hear a ground shaking scream come from down the road

"I'M NOTHING!"Several of the old dears near me tutted and muttered about "Public etiquette"I instantly recognised the voice as Maka's I leapt up and ran to the source of it,there stood Maka staring into the sky her mouth open to scream again but I rushed forward and hugged her

"Hey what you screaming about?"I whispered into her ear

"I'm useless!"She sobbed

"No your not,who gets the highest marks in every test at school?"I soothed

"Well how does that help?"She looked into my eyes and I kissed her cheek and then her lips.

"One more!"She begged,slowly I leaned down and kissed her once again but this time I remained there,in what seemed like and age we broke away.

"Better?"I smiled

"Better,"She replied

"Now lets go!"

**Time skip**

The trees rustled as we walked along the path strewn with forestry,I veered to the left at a certain patch of grass and kept on walking ignoring the strange looks I was getting from Maka,finally we stopped at a sparkling stagnant lake. I turned to my partner and saw her eyes light up

"Its beautiful!"She gasped at it. I began to set up the picnic laying a blanket across the grass

"You can gap at it later right now its lunch!"I showed her the basket that was now overflowing with food. We ate until we was full and sat there watching the sun set over Death city ,finally I broke the silence

"Miss Maka will you sing me a song?"She looked at me confused

"Why?"

"I fancy hearing you sing,I heard you singing once on the home from school,all the birds stopped and listened!"

"No please don't make me!"She groaned

"Well either you do it the easy way or the hard way!"

"What's that?"She smirked cockily

"I'll tickle it out of you!"I roared and playfully leapt on her and begun to tickle everywhere I could reach

"A...al...all right!"She giggled trying to shove me off"I'll sing for you!"


	14. Chapter 14:Hanging tree

Chapter 14

Makas pov:

I sucked in a deep breath and began to sing

"**Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.__**

Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.__

Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.__

Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._"_

I paused and spoke

"That was beautiful!"I whispered then the birds began to sing again their voices shit compared to Makas voice. Maka blushed bright crimson

"No its not its terrible!"

"No its bloody well isn't,its amazing!"We leaned in and kissed.

"Well I'm going for a swim!"I stood up and tore off my shirt and then my jeans and boxers all in one,behind me Maka murmured something

"What?"I asked

"I said you've got a cute ass!"She smiled at me and began to strip herself!


	15. Chapter 15:Lovers swimming in the lake

Chapter 15

Makas pov:

I pulled my skirt and underwear off and threw them to one side and followed it with my shirt and bra and jumped into the warm waters after him,we rolled around in the water for a bit and splashed each other. But we didn't touch or kiss because one false move and he would be on top of me and I would be pregnant with a baby at the age of 15!

"Hey Maka!"Blake called

"Yeah!"I replied

"I've noticed you actually have normal sized tits the clothes you wear are to tight!"I looked back at him opened my mouth to speak and then...

"MAKA-CHOP!"Blake howled in pain as an encyclopedia came flying into his temple.

"Do not talk about my boobs in that way!"

"Lets got back to the bank I'm shattered,"He groaned

"Fine lets and dry off,"

We lay there making random remarks until Blake asked a question

"Hey Maka would you um...you know wanna have a baby?"I realised what he was asking

"No!"I told him flatly

"Come on,"He groaned"Give me two reasons!"

"Fine!"I hissed"You don't have any protection and also if I turned up at school PREGNANT they would obviously do a scan and see the baby is yours and we'll both get kicked out!"

"Fine,"I glanced at his face out of the corner of my eye,he didn't care one bit by the looks of him. He reached across me and pulled the blanket over us

"Its bloody freezing!"He muttered

"Blake stop now!"I practically yelled"If we get too close while we're naked we co-"Blake cut me off

"Fine then lets put our backs together so I don't accidentally shove my dick into you!"The way he said it startled me. He adjusted permission so our backs touched

"Thank you,"I said quietly,but my only reply was his quiet snores...

A/N wasn't it romantic?Hope you enjoyed remember to like,review and follow! I love you guys 3 :) : 3 XD


End file.
